


【绪昴】咖啡因

by Lingzhisa7



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingzhisa7/pseuds/Lingzhisa7
Summary: * 已毕业设定，并不懂娱乐圈所以工作是瞎写的，别深究www或者有好心人愿意给科普一下吗！*绪昴已交往*咖啡真的挺可怕……我还是更喜欢茶！*备用防吞
Relationships: Isara mao/Akehoshi subaru
Kudos: 1





	【绪昴】咖啡因

闹钟第二次响起，明星伸手摸来手机，迷糊着眼看了看时间，然后迅速地弹起了上半身。  
“糟糕……睡过头了！”  
突然坐直让大脑充血发晕，他撑着头缓了一会，扯下睡衣往身上套衣服。今天上午明星第一个拍完宣传照后便待在练习室。没有北斗和衣更的监督，他忘乎所以，不小心练过了头。其结果就是中午午休时间被迫缩短，刚躺下15分钟，便被闹钟叫醒。  
“好在今天下午主要也是小北和阿木的访谈，应该很快就会结束吧？唔……以防万一还是冲一杯咖啡！可不能给trickstar丢脸！”  
空无一人的宿舍大厅，明星自言自语着，急匆匆地找起了咖啡。再过15分钟再出门也不迟，好在北斗和衣更将咖啡摆在显眼的地方，让他一眼就看见。“咖啡豆我不会用，而且会比较慢吧？冲一包冲剂好了，额……就这包！”  
明星不常喝咖啡，要喝也通常是四人同时陷入忙碌时，由北斗或衣更提供后勤服务。此时那两人都不在，他只能靠着模糊的回忆将咖啡粉一股脑倒在杯子里，加上热水。为了能尽快喝完，在加入足够溶解咖啡粉的热水后，他又加了半杯冷水，调到适中的温度。抬头一看，10分钟已经过去了，来不及想那么多，明星屏住气，喝药一般一口气喝完了咖啡，将杯子往水池里一放，拿上钥匙冲了出去。  
“感觉我冲的好像比阿绪和小北做的颜色更深，是错觉吗？”  
只睡了15分钟的脑袋还有些发蒙，但明星已经感觉到咖啡起效了。双腿仿佛变得轻飘飘的，神经兴奋从躯干传到四肢，明星快步赶路，终于踩点到了会场。  
“啊，小北、阿木、阿绪～”  
三人回头，北斗责备地看了他一眼，身旁的游木向他挥了挥手，衣更则示意他坐在旁边的空位上。明星带着阵风跑了过去，首先给了衣更一个熊抱。耳边，北斗道：“明星，怎么这么晚才来？都说了要提前到，你是睡过头了吗？”  
“我刚一过来你就要说教啊，小北～今天上午我一个人练习没注意时间，练太久了，中午睡了15分钟就跑来了。至少我还没迟到嘛！”明星不服道。  
“15分钟？还练了一上午？！”游木有些担心，“明星君，你不困吗？”  
“完全没问题！我出门前喝了咖啡，现在很精神！”明星颇为自豪，“今天也要和阿木一起全力吐槽～”  
“唔啊，你还真是一嘴的咖啡味……”离得最近的衣更清晰地闻到了明星身上的一股咖啡香，“居然能自己泡咖啡，长大了嘛。”  
“什么啦，我一直都会泡咖啡呀！”  
四人的斗嘴在工作人员做好准备后瞬间平息，进入工作状态。双方配合良好，很快，组合出场的部分已经完成，剩下的就是北斗与游木的专访了。  
衣更与明星进入休息室。正是秋季，室内没有空调，空气有些闷热。明星直奔向卫生间，回来后却仿佛失了魂一般，直往衣更身上靠。  
“昴流？你怎么了？”  
察觉到哪里不对，衣更轻声问道。明星将额头抵在衣更的肩膀，道：“阿绪～怎么回事，我好晕，好热啊……”  
衣更赶紧抬起明星的头，上午还精神抖擞的家伙现在微蹙着眉头，双颊泛红，身上比平时还要更暖几分，却也不至于发烧。  
“我怀疑是不是因为我五分钟喝完一杯咖啡太刺激了……”  
“……你没告诉我你五分钟喝完一杯咖啡。”  
“嗨，小事么！”  
“我猜你不仅五分钟喝完咖啡，而且用的是冲剂，而且还把整包都冲了？”  
“是啊，咖啡不都是这样冲的？”  
衣更看着明星理直气壮的眼神，又好气又好笑，道：“宿舍里的冲剂咖啡，按我们的杯子的大小是可以冲两杯的。难怪你要头晕了，估计是咖啡因摄入过多吧。”  
明星似懂非懂地点点头。他头晕得想睡，但身体又兴奋得颤抖。即使握拳也会被自己手心的温度烫到，他便抓起了衣更稍冷一些的手。休息室空气憋闷，咖啡因刺激得他心跳加快，供氧不足，不得不小口低喘。他想耐心在休息室等着伙伴们完成工作一起回去，却难受得瘫在衣更身上。意识在清醒与模糊之间转换，明星恍惚间只有一个执念，那就是下回再也不自己泡咖啡喝了。  
明星异常的表现让衣更止不住地担心。权衡之下，他向北斗和游木打了个招呼，还是倾向于让恋人赶快回去休息。

宿舍熟悉的环境似乎让明星好受了一些，尽管他仍然挂在衣更身上不肯下来。衣更瞥见明星扔在水池里的杯子，有些好笑，但还是先把恋人搬进了房间。将他放在床上，衣更起身打算收拾掉明星留下的咖啡杯，刚刚还眯着眼柔柔弱弱的家伙便扑上来拦住了他。  
“阿绪～陪我休息嘛～”  
“你这家伙，明明可以好好走路，刚才怎么一直挂在我身上？”  
明星不说话，哼哼唧唧地将头埋在他胸前。衣更叹着气将卧室门关上，坐回床边。  
见他没有要走的迹象，明星便乖乖待在床上，三下五除二把外衣给扔到一边。衣更拉上窗帘，遮住午后仍有些刺眼的阳光，回到床上被扒掉衣服，拉进了被窝里。  
睡衣不知道被明星扔到哪里去了，好在被子够厚实，身边还有一个低烧的暖宝宝。明星闭着眼，胸口浅浅地起伏，似乎还是有些喘不过气。眼角脸颊泛起的红看上去像是害了羞——这可是平常不多见的景色。衣更近距离欣赏这难得一见的风景，耐心地等待着恋人入睡。  
但他也忍不住想要亲亲这可爱的睡脸。就亲在脸上吧，不要堵住他的呼吸了……这么想着，衣更轻轻地靠近，落下一个吻。然而这样轻的一下触碰也惊醒了明星，不如说他本来就没睡着。他一个翻身，掌心贴住衣更的脸，主动在他的唇上亲了一口，得了宝似地笑了起来。  
“别笑了，你这家伙……不是头晕吗？怎么不睡？”衣更一巴掌糊在他脸上，听他辩解着：“头晕，但是就是睡不着，我也没办法呀。”  
“大好时光不能浪费，所以阿绪……”  
这么说着，明星又觍着脸蹭上去，献上自己的唇瓣。衣更轻易地翻身压在明星身上，掌握住主动权。  
唇舌交缠，银丝从嘴角滑下。明星在衣更的攻势下大脑缺氧，脸上红晕更甚。衣更看出他的窘境，稍稍停下，刚才被堵住的低喘声顿时散了出来，衣更不禁低头往那一点不自持的唇上咬了一口。  
手掌下滑，抚过明星腰侧的软肉，明星不禁惊叫了一声。衣更使坏地捏了捏那点，感受到身下人条件反射地一弹，却突转阵地含住了明星微微挺起的一边乳尖。  
“哈……阿绪，别舔……！”  
咖啡因作用下，皮肤对温度格外敏感。乳尖被含在温度高于体温的口腔中，粗糙的舌尖划过，明星全身一颤，瘫在了衣更身下。衣更留下一个牙印，满意地听到明星软软的鼻音。他又将另一边也舔得嫣红挺立，才伸手扯下明星最后一层衣物，握住了他早已挺起的性器。  
衣更逐渐坐起，将被子掀到一边，清楚地看到明星挺立的前端已经变得湿润。指尖滑过那小孔，明星便是身体一震。衣更揉动着柱身，弯腰在明星柔软但紧致的腹部留下几个吻痕。在他又一次漫不经心地滑过顶端后，明星颤抖着射出了一片白浊，溅在刚刚留下的痕迹上。  
衣更从柜中拿出润滑剂，挤出一些抹在明星的穴口。冰凉的胶体刺激得明星一叹，刚释放过的性器又有了抬头的趋势。衣更俯下身子，轻舔明星汗湿的脖颈，转移他的注意力。  
“昴流……放松点。”  
“呜……”  
衣更的指尖在明星穴口戳刺，将润滑剂轻轻捅进去。穴内不同于平日的高温将胶状物融化成水，润湿了他的手指。他试探着增加了手指的根数，感受着肠壁由干涩变得湿软。耳边，明星的喘息声随着他手指的抽动时高时低，混着手指搅出的水声，显得色气又勾人。  
后穴被耐心细致地拓张着。若是平时，明星只会享受恋人的温柔，然而今天的身体格外敏感，这样调情般的触摸反而让他更加空虚难耐。他低头用下巴抵住衣更的发旋，颤着声催促道：“阿绪……快点，我好难受……”  
“昴流……”  
明星的乞求让衣更热血上头。他安抚地在明星唇上一亲，拔出被体液和润滑剂润湿的手指，将早已挺硬的性器抵在穴口，用力顶了进去。  
“啊…………”  
两人俱是一叹。柔软的穴肉与性器紧密接触，随着明星的呼吸一下一下收缩，衣更几乎要缴械投降。他细细地吻着明星的锁骨，待他适应后开始缓慢抽插。明星咬着嘴唇，却也止不住衣更顶入时溢出的低吟。  
“哈啊……呜……！”  
穴道逐渐被操开，明星逐渐适应了衣更的节奏，却在下一秒被他用力贯穿，直捅到最深处。快感从结合处传遍全身，明星瞬间失了声，绷直了后背，浑身发颤。衣更维持深入的姿势，安抚地掐了掐他腰上的软肉，随后再次抽插起来。  
强烈的快感让明星眼眶湿润。他感受到自己的穴肉不受控制地欢迎缠绕着衣更的性器，连其形状都勾勒得清清楚楚。不知是体液还是润滑剂充斥着小穴，每一次进入都会有粘腻的水声，听得他本就燥热的身体更加难耐。他为自己沉醉的表情感到羞耻，别过头不与衣更对视，甚至拼命紧抿嘴唇，只用鼻音发出沉闷的呜呜声。直到衣更抬高他的大腿摆成M型，对着一点猛地戳刺过去。  
“唔、啊啊啊啊啊啊……！”  
无法克制的呻吟溢出口中，穴肉疯狂地绞紧衣更的性器，差点让他射出来。他低喘一声，对着那一点展开攻势。明星再也控制不住自己的声音，在衣更的撞击中不断发出细碎软腻的呻吟。穴肉被操得翻出穴口，嫣红又泛着水光，呼应他布满情欲的红晕与生理性泪水的两颊。衣更被如此景色刺激得动作更加猛烈，他轻唤着明星的名字，看着他被干哭的蓝眼睛逐渐失神，被欲望之海吞没。  
明星被亲得水亮的唇无法合拢，不断发出颤抖而破碎的声音：“阿绪…、太快、了……啊啊啊不要……！”当衣更再次顶到那块软肉时，他痉挛着射了出来，几滴白浊溅在了衣更的胸前。小穴同时达到了高潮，疯狂地痉挛、挤压着衣更的性器。衣更无法控制地任精液在穴道中炸开。他喘息着，抱住明星，良久，才将性器抽了出来。  
后穴有温热的液体缓缓流出，明星脸上的红潮不褪反增，在衣更的亲吻中溃不成军。咖啡因的刺激已经消退，然而情欲之火却越烧越旺。两人在相互抚慰中硬起，衣更将明星翻过身，扶住他的臀部再次进入了那柔软粘腻的小穴……


End file.
